mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tribal Island
Congle sings? Really? Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 04:37, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Yep. It's the one going "C'mon, let's go". Keep your eyes on it and you'll see its lips move. --Belthazar451 (talk) 04:40, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Definitely a monster I would recommend having on your Tribal Island. With a nice rhythm and a singing voice, it really sets the mood for the island. Progamerscl (talk) 06:02, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Progamerscl :Yep, definately keep such a monster, especially because I like the nice timbre of the monster's adult male voice, even when still at the same pitch as the PomPom (although the PomPom has the distinctive PomPom voice). Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 08:09, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Tribal Island news blurb - translated message I translated the monster text on the message here (under the About tab), but wasn't sure if it had a place on this page anywhere. MSM: 10715115GN (talk) 13:14, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Available monsters Am I correct in gathering that one can only "contribute" a monster of a type that one has on at least one island "at home", so to speak? BunsenH (talk) 04:13, August 12, 2015 (UTC) : If you're wondering this because of what monsters are available to pick from at the time of sending a join request, I don't believe that's true. I had a T-Rox on my Air Island and I wanted to join a tribe that didn't have one but it wasn't available in the list of monsters so I picked another one. After I was joined to the tribe, I noticed 3 others had been joined at the same time and one had the T-Rox. I assumed that it wasn't available in my list to choose from because that other, tentative member had already picked it. I assume that all tentative members (at any given time) can't pick the same one at that time. I haven't confirmed that. It's just a guess. Thisisfutile (talk) 19:09, February 29, 2016 (UTC) More table I think that the leveling up table should have a separate article where you can expand the table further without bursting the view of the editors. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 09:59, August 26, 2015 (UTC) : Would it be possible to put the table into a "container" of limited size, with sliders? That table shouldn't have a separate page. BunsenH (talk) 15:21, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Limit of monsters per island? Is there a limit of monsters per tribe? And how many monsters can each member send? Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 05:33, September 3, 2015 (UTC) : 30 members (i.e. game accounts) per tribe, 1 monster per member/account, so max 30 monsters per tribe. "Ideally" one of each type, if the goal is to maximize the diversity of the musical effect, though the game doesn't require it... nor does it have any built-in way for tribe members to communicate to try to sort that out. Most of the top tribes have some duplicates and some missing. BunsenH (talk) 15:56, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Does Kayna go back into amber each week? When the island "resets", I mean. BunsenH (talk) 15:56, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Yep. --Belthazar451 (talk) 20:46, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, what's the explanation for that, in game terms? -- BunsenH (talk) 21:32, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::It's not particularly explicit, but the Kayna's description reads "The effect of the amber took quite a toll, though, so you'll need to keep the Tribal song alive by feeding your Monster if you want Kayna's voice to join in!" ----Belthazar451 (talk) 21:48, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::When I went to Tribal Island this morning, as soon as the Island opened, I saw the amber disappear with a little puff of smoke. A couple of enthusiasts have pushed our Tribal Level to 100. (Thank you!) So -- what does one see if one is logged in at the moment the island is reset? A big chunk of amber falls out of the sky and lands on Kayna, and all of the other monsters collapse like little balloons? BunsenH (talk) 16:04, September 8, 2015 (UTC)